marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Comics Scarlet Spider: Origin
Origins To start this off, this takes place in post-Ultimatum Earth-1610 about yet another teenage character who gains spider-based powers (Like Peter and Miles). This story takes place in the city of Houston, Texas. There are certain places in this story that do not exist in the Ultimate Universe such as the Spider-Man museum (Dedicated to Peter Parker). He is also a Hispanic Spidey (Like Miguel and Miles). Both positive and negative feedback is allowed. Created in 2011 by me. Here it goes... Tony Casas was a troubled child. He suffered from ADHD (Attention Deficite Hyperactivity Disorder) and was picked on by both nerds and the in-crowd. He was bad at math, science, etc. And was short tempered. His mother recently discovered that she had a terminal brain tumor and already had severe back issues. His father was very moralistic like his mother, but recently was like a workaholic and worked overtime because he wanted the best care for his wife. Anyway, Tony's most prominent bully was name Robert "Butch" Hill (who was both athletic and smart), unlike most victims, Tony usually got in trouble for lashing out thanks to his short temper. Tony recently gotten a D- on a science and physics test and had to make up for it by going to an event hosted and sponsored by Coastal Chemical Corp. Coastal Chemical Corp was originally the Houston branch of Oscorp, but after the death of Spider-Man up in New York, they changed their name. Through most people's eyes it was a clean, reformed oil-based company that sponsored scientific events to help educate kids about the wonders of science and science-based things, but they secretly were experimenting on spiders, genetically tampering with their dna to see if they are superior to Oscorp's original breed. Anyway, Tony, bored out of his mind watched educational videos that taught kids about science when an escaped super-spider was dying of old age, confused it bit Tony. Tony was bleeding and felt lightheaded decided to leave to get some air. As usual, he was not paying attention to traffic as a car was about to hit him, he felt a buzzing in the back of his skull and ran out of the way. He just made a sonic boom by running, he then thought of a wicked idea and touched the wall, he stuck like the real Spider-Man and crawled until he reached the roof top. He, like most teens his age would feel was excited (he always admired Spider-Man and felt bad after his downfall at the hands of Norman Osborn). As he was up in his room watching tv, he got a phone call from his friend, Emanuel. Emanuel was a shy, timid, but brilliant inventor that Tony protected from bullies like Butch. After he talked to Emanuel, he saw an ad on tv about these professional doctors that claim they could cure any condition for one easy payment of $100,000 dollars. Tony, thinking about his mother thought that he would use his powers to make money in order to cure her. He found a blank red spandex with eye pieces that were in the shape of Peter's Spider-Man costume lenses. He donned it and started scaling walls of buildings to get to the Houston entertainment corporation. Once he got there, they offered him $25,000 per appearance and he didn't even have to reveal his identity. Tony accepted enthusiastically. On tv he was demonstrating his wall crawling, strength, agility and speed to the audience. Most of them were puzzled of how he got his powers. Tony never revealed as they might think of him as a Mutant (and that was not a good thing, especially after the Ultimatum). Anyway, within four public appearances, Tony had the money to pay for the treatment. Without his father's knowledge, he quickly taken his mother to the special hospital and payed the money to get her treated. Within the days that passed, Tony revealed his identity to Emanuel. Emanuel told him that when he was in New York a year ago, he found one of Spider-Man's webs and studied it before it dissolved. He made web fluid and web shooters, and given them to Tony. Emanuel even made a new feature of the web shooter that was called "Impact webbing". In addition, he gotten Tony a silver belt which held web cartridges and even a bright red light (even though Tony possessed night vision). Tony bought little brown leather ankle pouches too add to the style. Tony's suit now had web shooters, a utility belt and brown pouches. Tony also put on a cobalt blue, sleeveless and zipperless jacket with a slightly tilted black spider on the front to add to the awesome of his suit (it now looked like Ben Reilly's Scarlet Spider suit.). The next day as Tony was going home from another horrible day of school, he saw police cars at his house. He went up to the police officers and asked what had happened. The policeman replied that the hospital purposely overdosed his mother with drugs and she died. The cop told Tony not to worry as they had the men responsible for this corralled in their own hospital. Tony, sadden bolted into an alley and put on his scarlet-red spider suit and swung to the hospital with great speed. He crashed through the window and saw the men who were responsible for his mother's death. He first webbed most of them up, while he taken care of the head of this sleazy plop. He beaten him to a pulp and was about to strangle him when he realized that it was the same man who promised to take care of his mother. Enraged, he was going to beat him up for what he had done when he had thought that his mother would not have wanted that. He webbed up the disfigured man who was once known as Doctor Hernandez for the police to deal with and web swung away. Later that night his father comforted him, saying that she was with the angels and told him in the future to Think before he did anything (although his father did not know that he was in fact the Scarlet Spider). The next day, after school, Tony was in uniform thinking about many things. He decided to avenge his mother and take on crime to become... the Ultimate Scarlet Spider! Category:Origin Stories Category:Earth-1610 Category:Marvel Mutant